Obvious
by IcyScorpio
Summary: Kim has known Jared for a while but he just doesn't notice her. What happens when after his long absence from school he really sees Kim for the first time? KimxJared. UNDERGOING SERIOUS REVISION.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: Hey guys. So in an effort to continue this story I realized that I definitely need major revision, so I will work on that until I get to the chapter we are currently on and continue from there. I have some new plans ! :)**

"Hurry up Anna," I said for almost the seventh time. This was one of the things I truly hated about not being able to drive, to have to be dependent on others for rides. In the case of school my sister always drove me but unfortunately we were opposites. That means that even though I was always ready early she was always late, she was gorgeous while I was pretty plain.

"One second Kimberly," she responded and I groaned. I really disliked my full name and that is why she used it. She was so annoying but when I started to get really angry at her she would do something unbearably sweet and I'd forget about it. Oh, the powers she had as a sister.

I glanced at the clock and it read '7:45.' I liked to give myself 15 minutes for the drive to school but she didn't agree. "It's 7:45," I called through her bedroom door thoroughly annoyed. Finally it opened and I looked at her.

She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. Since we lived in La Push it was ever barely the weather for that type of outfit but she wore it anyway. I looked down at my own outfit; baggy jeans and a hoodie. I tried to be as conservative as possible to avoid any extra attention, while she seemed to crave it.

I admit that I don't have any confidence. I don't make new friends and that is mainly have one good friend that I have known since kindergarten. Melanie, my friend, was always there for me and was of course gorgeous. At a distance, we didn't seem to be compatible at all.

She was outgoing, athletic, while I preferred to stick to very close friends, and physical education was my worst class. However, I was never envious of how she looked, because I always would prefer to be in the background. When you looked like Melanie, that was probably pretty hard.

I did other things to bide my time, like reading, which was probably my biggest past time. I breathed books. This was where I got my overactive imagination, the one that told me that the hot guy that sat next to me in history would one day be so attracted to me that I would tire of him. I'd tell Anna all about my clingy relationship and how I was so confused on what I should do. Then she would give me boy advice and tell me that the clingy ones had to go. I'd thank her, and break his heart but he would pine after me forever.

Here I go again, fantasizing about Jared Syle. Jared, a tall, handsome classmate of mine seemed to have everything: friends, grades, and he didn't even seem to try. People liked him because he was just himself, and it definitely helped my super attraction to him.

Attraction probably wasn't the right word. It was more close to infatuation, or obsession. I watched him during lunchtime, from the other side of the cafeteria. Peered into his notebook during class, and always inhaled deeply when sitting next to him so that I could smell his scent.

Yes, I am peculiar, but I had always felt that we would get along great together.

Despite the fact that I had never said more than two words to him.

"Can I borrow your pen?" Okay, maybe a little more than two words.

When Anna and I finally reached the school I saw Melanie waiting for me like she did every morning. I could count on her to be consistent and that is one of the reasons we were so compatible. We are similar in a lot of things but she carries herself with much more elegance, while I can definitely be called a klutz. When she saw me step out of Anna's car she waved enthusiastically and I returned it.

As soon as I walked up to her she started talking animatedly about how romantic her date with her boyfriend was. Melanie was going steady with the same guy for about a year and she was infatuated with him. Every week they went out at least once and Melanie would always run back to me with the details. I would never tell her this but the details bothered me. Their dates were fine but it made me feel so empty. I assumed that it was just confirmation that I was lonely, that a piece of me was missing.

No one ever looked at me the way Chris, her boyfriend, looked at her. He looked at her with love and affection. Sometimes I felt like I was intruding by sitting at the same table as them but I never left. I would have no one else to sit with. Anna was a senior and I was a junior so we had different lunch periods. Most of the people in my grade would not think we were related based on the difference in our looks and our attitudes and she seemed to want to keep it that way. I probably would have embarrassed her.

When the first bell rang I hurried to the classroom and I was the first person there. Knowing I was alone I pulled my notebook out and began to doodle on the last page. I started out with shapes and twisty lines but soon I started to doodle Jared's name in pretty cursive, bubble letters, and block letters. Then with a twisted smile I started to draw my name with his. I wrote Mrs. Syle, Mrs. Jared Syle, and Mrs. Kim Syle.

I got a strange high off of seeing our names combined like that. That was the first time I ever doodled his name and mine like that but it wasn't the last. Soon after Jared came through the door I hurriedly flipped to the page in my notebook I would take my notes. I couldn't risk him finding out what type of stalker type things I was doing. He took his seat without a glance at me.

He never talked to me, not once, but I knew so much about him. I watched from the background how he acted, what he said and I slowly fell in love with him. It helped that he was so attractive, that he was so mysterious and that he sat right next to me. Sometimes I felt like I was really invisible especially when he would walk by me without moving his eyes toward me. One day I just wanted him to talk to me, laugh with me, or do anything with me.

When lunchtime came I spent most of it playing with my food and sneaking glances at him. We sat nowhere near each other. Occasionally I would nod my head at Melanie because she was in a long rant about something. I wasn't listening but I didn't want her to know that. I made a private pact with myself that one day I would at least talk with him. If I could just talk to him I would be happy.

Jared hadn't come to school in a while now and I was getting worried. Surely he took the occasional sick days but nothing as extensive as this. This was abnormal and I couldn't help but worry that something bad was happening. I knew I was bothering Melanie with my constant theories of what could have been happening. I had some pretty far-fetched, dorky ideas but ideas nonetheless.

During his absence something occurred to me. I realized that I was wasting my time day dreaming about something that would never happen. That something was Jared and I as an item. We would definitely never come close to being that. He probably didn't even know my name. Look at me and look at him, it was so apparent my fantasies were just fantasies. To imagine such things would just be a sick joke since I'd just end up depressed.

With Melanie's urging I was trying really hard to move past him, to forget him. Of course it would be impossible to forget him but I tried desperately to push him to the back of my head. Nothing really seemed to work well but I continued to try. Not trying would allow me to go back to a sweet escape of reality by day dreaming about him. The day he came back everything changed and I stopped trying to forget him.

The day he came back was one of La Push's few sunny days. I let this partially affect my mood and I came to school slightly positive. I felt different, like something good would happen today and Jared wasn't on my mind. As soon as I reached the school doors I heard the gossip: Jared Syle was back and I couldn't help it when my heart swelled.

As usual I was one of the first people in my class. Once I got out all of my supplies I tapped my fingers on the desk endlessly waiting to see him. The next time the door opened he walked in and took a surveying glance around the room but stopped at me.

I shamelessly watched him as his eyes widened and he froze. What was happening to him? He practically jogged to sit into his seat next to mine and when he did sit he stared at me. I looked up at him a couple of times to see him staring back and I would look down. I couldn't help but blush under his powerful gaze.

After a minute or so of looking at me he spoke, "Hello." I sheepishly turned my head to look at him for a second, "Hi."

Wow, was that all I could say? I wanted to bang my knee on a wood chair. "Are you new here?" he asked.

Okay, that stung. I've been sitting next to him for so long, had he really not noticed me? I shook my head, not bringing myself to look at him, "No, I've been sitting next to you for years now." I looked over at him and he looked taken aback at the comment, he obviously didn't know I existed before right now.

"I'm so sorry, that was really rude," he said running his hands through his hair, looking nervous. What did he have to be sorry about. "There's no problem," I said and he looked a little relieved. After a moment he asked, "Do you mind if I ask your name?" "Kim," I answered, happy that I didn't make a fool of myself. "Kim," he repeated my name and my stomach did a back flip. Everything sounded good coming out of his mouth. "I'm Jared," he said stating the obvious. I nodded, looking down at my notebook, "I know." He seemed surprised but quickly shook it off.

I fumbled around my desk to find something to calm my nerves down. I decided to examine my eraser and in my haste to get it I knocked my notebook onto the ground. Before I could reach he picked it up and was looking intently at the page it fell on. I held my hand out for it but he didn't give it back, he just kept staring at the page. Curious, I looked over his shoulder at what he was looking at and was horrified to see his name and mine written beautifully on the page. Mrs. Jared Syle, Mrs. Kim Syle, Kim Syle, Mrs. Syle stared back at me in a menacing way.

I squeaked and snatched the book out of his hand. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment and I put my head down on my desk over my notebook. I could've died right then and there. Would he think of me as a stalker girl with an insane out-of-reach crush? Thankfully, at that moment class had begun and he couldn't question me about it. My life was over and I was determined to run out of this class as soon as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry that it took me so long to get this out. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions, compliments, criticism are happily taken. I always want to better my writing. **

Obvious

Chapter 4: Good Dream

Jared/Kim

Throughout the whole class I felt his eyes on my face. I felt extreme embarrassment, so I didn't even have the nerve to look over at his face to gauge his reaction. I barely paid attention to what the teacher was talking about.

When the bell rang I stuffed my bag. Jared didn't move yet. What was up with this guy and staring?

"You have a lot of talent," he said in his amazing deep voice. Focus, Kim! Focus! I looked up to see a grinning Jared. Why was he so happy? I had no idea.

I never noticed how much before but now I saw how perfect his face was. From his cheekbones to his nose back to his eyes watching me size him up. What's wrong with me? Apparently, discreet wasn't part of my vocabulary. My cheeks burned as I put my book bag on my back.

"Thanks," I muttered so low that I was suprised he heard me.

"It's true," he continued. "What class do you have next?" Was this really happening? Was Jared Syle actually interested in my classes?

I shook my head. "Free period," I said and rushed out of the room.

His eyes were a perfect shade of brown that twinkled so right. Geez! Did I just think that? What type of sap was I turning into?

I hurried over to the library where Mel and I met regularly at this period. She was there before me, like always.

As soon as she saw me her face got a worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. She could read me like an open book. There was no need to lie, I told her everything anyways.

"Jared saw my Jared doodles," I blurted out. Her face looked horrified. Was it really that bad?

"What? How?" she asked.

"My book fell on the page. He saw the whole thing," I explained. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again.

After her suggestion to change the topic that I gladly took we got to working on a class project. Neat, organized Kim working with messy, out-of-control Melanie was an interesting feat but we meshed together well. Sooner than I would've liked the bell for next period rang and we walked to class together. In this class Jared sat a row behind me, which was a fact I was now happy about.

We got to class on time and Melanie sat next to me. In the beginning of the school year this teacher let us choose our seats which explained Jared's seat being far away. Social Studies was relatively easy, so I didn't have to pay that much attention. However, I perked up when the teacher mentioned a partner assignment. She was making the boys pick the girls.

When teachers did stuff like this I got annoyed. This was just reason for girls like me to become embarrassed.

I laid my head on my hands waiting for rejection. The boys were lined up, and calling off names. Jared was the fifth person, and I forced myself not to look when his turn came.

"Kim," he said and it took me a moment that he picked me. Jared Syle picked me out of all of the other girls in the class, he picked me. My feet rose to stand next to him, like they were supposed to, but my mind wasn't present. I had convinced myself that he picked me to tease me about my notebook doodles. Why didn't I have another creative outlet?

"Hey," he said as if he had known me forever.

"Hey," I couldn't help smiling back, at what I didn't know but his smile was infectious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obvious: Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad that others are enjoying it also. **

The teacher changed Jared's seat with Melanie's for our pairing on the assignment. After doing last minute explaining and answering of questions she set us off to work in the pairs. Even though he was looking at me I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The humiliation was still fresh. He spoke the first word.

"Hey," he said. "Hi," I answered him still looking down. That's when I decided to act as if nothing had happened; if he could act normal I would too.

"So, we're supposed to analyze one legend and write a modern-day version of it. Which one do you want to do?" I asked, looking down at the papers the teacher gave us.

"You can pick, I'm pretty familiar with all of them," he answered. All? Even I didn't know all and I was pure Quileute**.** My grandmother used to tell them to my sister and I when we were little, but since she passed away we hadn't heard them again. Still, some stuck in my head as my favorites.

"I was thinking about the 'Third Wife,' that is probably the one I remember the most. I last heard it when I was four so the details are kind of sketchy," I admitted. I tore my eyes away from my paper to see his eyes widen. Interesting, he's not that into that one. "You should pick, I should learn some more ones," I said.

He nodded, and relaxed for a second and suggested one I hadn't any memory of.

"I don't know that one," I admitted sheepishly.

He looked at me as if I was joking. "That used to be my favorite one, now it's my third," he said.

"Third? So what are your first and second?" I asked, intrigued.

He smiled but didn't answer. "Come to a bonfire with me tomorrow night and you can hear the legends for yourself. I wouldn't do them justice explaining now, and you should hear the elders speak." He looked nervous, for reasons I didn't know.

"Sure, what time will it be?" _I'll go anywhere with you..._ I added silently. He had no idea of the effect he had on me.

His adorable grin grew and made me smile back. "I'll pick you up at eight. There will be food, so you won't have to worry about eating, and I can drop you back home at eleven." Hmm, it would be a late night.

On the way home that day it dawned on me just what was happening. Jared asked me on a _date. _Okay, okay, not a real date; a bonfire where we were researching for a school project, but it was still something. He was picking me up, and dropping me off. I really could find no bad thing about the upcoming night. The elders would be there so my mom couldn't rant on about parental supervision and it was really for school. A field trip, a field trip with Jared Syle. This just kept getting better and better.

Even more confusing was the fact that he had picked me out of everyone else to do the project. Jared definitely was not a stranger to the female portion of our class. Others pined for him, others had him. But one day he came into school with a hot new haircut, bulging muscles, new height and then talks to _me. _I had a right to be confused.

I was more happy then confused. This could actually turn into a great friendship with him. I wouldn't jinx it by wishing for more, as long as he wanted to be my friend I'd be his.

I thought of it this way; if he hated me, he wouldn't of invited me to a bonfire. If he had despised me he would probably just make me do all of the work and then put his name on it like some of my other partners.

If I put a negative spin on everything I wouldn't get any positive. Even though it was hard to be confident around Jared I would have to try because I wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste.

**A/N: Review, and tell me what you think please. **

**I've been trying to research legends, but had no luck so far. Any of you ever heard any Quileute legends? :)**

**Kim over-analyzes a lot, so expect to see more of her thinking things through like that in future chapters. **

**Constructive Critiscm is gladly taken. I always want to improve my writing, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Read and Review Please. **

Chapter 6: The Bonfire

Kim's POV

Today was the day of the bonfire. Today was the day of my "date" with Jared. Today was the beginning to the rest of my life. Okay, okay, I am acting like a drama queen, but it is still important.

It was so important that I asked Anna for help. Yikes! That probably wasn't the best idea, I shouldn't of asked her but I did.

"Hold still," Ana scolded as I once again jerked my head away from the brush. I thought my hair was fine by now but she thought differently.

"The more you move, the more work I have to do," she said. She ran her brush over non-existent tangles and I stifled a cry. Was this the price?

Finally she finished with my hair and only added some lip gloss on my lips. Anna actually made me spin around like they do in the movies. When I saw myself in the mirror I was confident and ready to go. I don't think that it was because of my clothes, but because of my sister helped me. We were two opposites, and we never did anything together. We never bonded, shared secrets or anything of that nature. This was one of the few times I saw my sister as a friend and I liked it.

Soon the time was approaching for Jared to pick me up and I got nervous. I was nervous over petty things but things nonetheless. I thought he would realize that he was making a mistake and wouldn't show up at all.

When the doorbell ran Anna blocked the door from me.

"Let it ring twice! Don't come off as desperate," she hissed at me. As if Jared heard her the doorbell rang again and she opened it for him.

"Come in," she said in a new calm voice. He obeyed and his eyes locked with mine. I felt my breathing hitch.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I answered, about to walk out the door with him when Anna stopped us.

"Wait a second! Jared, I have some rules," she started. Oh, please don't embarrass me.

"Have her home at a responsible time, no illegal substances, remember she is a minor compared to whatever age you are, no hanky-panky..." She probably would've continued if I didn't stop her with a foot stomp.

She glared at me and my eyes turned apologetic. "You don't have to worry, I'll take good care of her," he sounded so somber, so serious. He took my hand in his and we silently walked to his car. Jared opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. On the way there we played twenty questions. I went first.

"Um... What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Don't have one," he said.

"Fine, what colors do you like?"

"I've never thought about it. I guess the regular ones - black, blue, green, brown. You already used two questions," he said.

"I did not, it counts as one question since I only got one answer," I stuck out my tongue playfully, momentarily impressed at my own bold move. "Your turn."

"Okay, same question; what is your favorite color?"

"Blue," I answered without hesitation. "I have thought about this before."

"Why blue?" he asked.

"I guess because it seems like an open, endless color, and er... because it is the same color as the sky. Do you know that colors change moods? For example, red makes people angry, but blue calms me."

"No, I didn't know that, but it makes sense, with bulls and whatnot. Three questions down for you and only two for me," Jared said smugly.

"That last one didn't count, it was part of the answer. I have one, you have two."

It amazed me how comfortable I was with him. I barely knew him but I would spill my soul secrets to him. The rest of the ride continued like this; jokes, questions, and banter. I learned that he didn't have siblings. He had two parents that were barely ever home and friends I would meet at the bonfire.

"Okay, twentieth question. Why did you pick me for this project?" I asked, really curious.

He stiffened and seemed to mull over his words before he said them. "Because I really like you Kim, and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to you."

Did Jared SYle just say he liked me? It's a wonder I didn't faint in the car.

"I like you too, but you already knew that," I said, referring to when he saw his name scribbled all over my notebook.

"I think it has a nice ring to it: Kim Syle," he said with a grin on his face. I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or not.

"Don't mock me, you don't even know if I was the one who wrote that stuff," I said in a futile attempt to seem angry.

"I'm not! I'm serious, it sounds nice put together. We're here," he said effectively changing the conversation.

A few people walked up to the car before we even got out. When we did get out we were bombarded. A tall man walked up to one and shook my hand, "I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you." Blood spread to my cheeks, I was never got at meeting people. "Likewise," I murmured.

I met others tool; Emily, a kind, beautiful woman with extensive scars on her face, and Paul a guy I've seen in school that shared some classes with me. He never came off as friendly until today, but I had never talked to him until today.

Emily was nice to me, asking me tons of questions and listening to the answers. Jared stayed by my side the whole time. What surprised me was when it was time to eat how Paul, Sam and Jared ate. They ate enough food for a group of people and they ate fast too.

The legends were interesting, also. They were told around a fire by clearly experienced people. I didn't even realize how fast the time went until Jared and I got in his car and I glanced at the time. It was late but I didn't mind, because Jared was here and he liked me.

When he walked me to my door he kissed me on my cheek and I floated inside. I couldn't help but think some things were definitely going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared and I grew closer as the days passed and I loved it. We were not officially "together" but he did not seem to push it. It was so strange how not even a while ago he did not know I existed and now were like the best of friends.

Melanie was, of course, wary of Jared. Who wouldn't be? His total switch left her lost for words. Jared was nice to her, so she didn't complain.

I never walked to my locker alone. Jared always seemed to be there when Melanie wasn't. He was really nice.

What surprised me even more than my new friend was the fact that we had some things in common; music, literature, movies, you name it. It was fun to speak to someone other then Melanie on these topics.

Now I was outside of my house ten minutes early waiting for Jared to pick me up. It was a Saturday and the sun was beating down on my forehead. He said he had a surprise for me and I had rolled my eyes at that. I decided not to aask what because he probably wouldn't have told me. I regret that. The waiting was gnawing on my stomach. Maybe he would've told me. If he didn't tell me I would've beat it out of him.

Ha ha ha. Did you catch the joke? The thought of little Kim beating up Jared whose giant muscles sprouted out of nowhere was hilarious. I checked my watch; still early.

I was early for everything, that's just how I was. My life was filled with so many imperfections that the ones I could control, like being late, I controlled. I was always early to school, to Melanie's and to any engagements I had. Unsurprisingly, the number of engagements I had were low until Jared and I started hanging out.

We went to the beach and he taught me how to skip rocks. He took me to the movies and I ate nachos with cheese for the first time. We went to wherever he suggested to me, and that was many places compared to the amount of places I used to go to.

Time ticked on.

The whole thing was weird to me. After a long vacation from school he suddenly notices me and we become great friends. We've sat next to each other for a while but out of the blue it was like he opened his eyes.

Jared was weird to. Sometimes for things he planned, he would be a no show. His skin burned and he always changed the subject whenever I asked him about his absence. He was secretive, and was quiet for some things. I didn't know anything at all about his past, his parents, his family or why after his long absence his height jumped and his muscles grew.

Ever heard the saying, don't question good things? I consider Jared a good thing, because he's made me try new things, be myself and when I'm with him I feel like I don't need to hide. Mushy, right? I'm cringing right now. I didn't want to pry to much with him so I let those things alone afraid one day he would poof and disappear.

Time ticked on, and I glanced at my watch.

When it was ten minutes passt the time he was supposed to pick me up I went inside. Predictable La Push weather occured and the rain dampened my mood. The cool winds and rains were not welcoming.

I sat on the couch in my living room and turned on the television. Bored, I flicked through channels, not bothering with any of them. I landed on the fitness channel, but I was too tired to do any of that at the moment. I would have to do it later. I switched the channel, I was not in the mood to hear a bunch of perky people. Where was Jared? Thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of him. I was worried, he normally called by now pleading for forgiveness. I called three times but no one picked up.

I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

**Author's Note: I am horrible for making you guys wait so long for such a short update but here is what has been happening. **

**My computer's internet has not been working, I am using a different computer, not the one with all of my files, outlines, and work.  
I started high school this year and the work load has skyrocketed.**

The next chapter should be up this weekend. I'm sorry for the wait!


End file.
